Mio Akiyama
Mio Akiyama was unofficially tied with Crystal for the position of "Number 2" in the family. Though originally her meeting with Nero was strange, after he got a job as an assistant music teacher at her high school and started hanging around the club room, she got more comfortable around him. Eventually, although she's generally afraid of men, she began to think about how she felt about him and eventually admitted she fell in love. Appearance Mio often receives compliments to her looks, however she is very conscious about her weight (and was very relieved when she heard that immortals don't gain or lose weight). She doesn't wear form fitting shirts often, so people don't usually see that she has a large bust. She is - as Nero describes her - "Hollywood pudgy". She was constantly concerned about her weight before she became an immortal, but she was never overweight or appeared to be fat, and despite Ritsu's claims he never believed everything she ate went to her breasts. That just didn't happen. However she does have a fuller figure than a model like Crystal, but Nero has told her on many occasions that that isn't the standard to live by and that she's fine the way she is. (However this did not stop her worrying, especially when she met Crystal herself.) Personality Mio is a kind and caring person but she doesn't have much patience for joking around. Often Ritsu and Yui are on the receiving end of this side of her. She generally acts like the "Team Mom" to the group - keeping them in line and such but often will fall into the shenanigans herself. Given her general fear of men - with few exceptions - she had a hard time adjusting to Nero's presence and often feared his true intentions given how he lived with such a large amount of girls. However they all accepted her and assured her that his feelings were true. History Mio was just an oridinary high-school girl in Japan when she first met Nero. Though their first meeting was a bit odd - Mio was visiting the nurse's office at her school and discovered him on a bed behind a curtain. The nurse explained that they found him early that morning unconscious out in the snow and brought him in to warm him up. When Nero woke up he questioned where he was, seemingly perfectly fine. Some time later he managed to get a job at the all-girl's school as assistant teachers in the music department, and from there started hanging around the light music club after school. Mio wasn't introduced to the concept of magic until she discovered Nevena sleeping on their tea-table after school one day. Naturally she was initially afraid of the strange giant "lizard", but quickly discovered that she was friendly (and even took a liking to her). Nero had to tell them that she was his familiar and she did indeed have special "powers". However Mio and the rest were sworn to silence about the existence of true magic. One night during her Senior Year Mio invited Nero over to her house. Initially she was expecting Ritsu to be there as well, but at the last minute her best friend cancelled and the two ended up alone. Nero discovered one of her many weight loss books which spurred him to tell her his serious opinion on her figure, as well as start calling her "Hollywood Pudgy". Somehow, and with a bit of goading from Nero himself, Mio managed to tell him how she felt and got her first kiss. Sometime later she fell asleep and woke up to hear an unfamiliar voice in her house. When she found the source she saw Nero making breakfast and singing to himself. After some initial embarrassment on his part Mio told him that she actually liked his deeper voice, and though it did seem a bit off since she'd never heard it before it sounded "cool". As Mio went off to University she kept in contact with Nero, often texting him before she went to bed and reading his replies in the morning. When she mentioned her worries about weight, Nero said he'd visit when he got a free weekend. But she wasn't expecting him and Jackie to lead them all in a day of workouts. After that she didn't see him face to face again until fall when he showed up unexpectedly on the last day of October (and initially got punched by showing up outside her window in a Halloween mask). The pair spent the day together since she had the day off, and she introduced him to the members of the University Light Music Club. They also spent some time together that Christmas (and it's implied they "got closer" during this time) and Nero told her the truth about his immortality but asked her to keep it a secret from the others. At the end of her Freshman Year at University, Mio listened to Nero recount the story of his childhood and saw Alex, Dmitri, and Belle standing in the doorway after he told them about their deaths. She vowed to love Nero forever, though as she got older she pushed Nero away. However, she still loved him and only feared for Nero's self image as he remained young while she aged. Eventually she died as Nero blessed her on her deathbed. Her spirit was later revealed to have never left him, giving him a kiss as she defended him from one of White Nero's attacks during the "Characters Chapter". Trivia *Mio seems to be the only one to have seen Alex, Dmitri, and Belle in the doorway. Not even Nero was aware of their presence. *Funilly enough both Mio and Crystal are of the "Lovers" arcana, and both are associated with the color blue. However Mio is a "cool blue" color while Crystal has her signature sky blue with glitter. **The two can also be thought to be somewhat opposite of each other. Crystal is bright and outgoing while Mio is shy and reserved, as well Crystal eats all she wants without a care (even before she was an immortal, only held back when she had a manager to limit her) while Mio is very conscious about her weight (or at least used to be). Ironically Crystal has the kind of model figure that Mio was comparing herself to that Nero told her wasn't the standard one should live by. Category:Characters